sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Unfair Ball/Transcript
This is the transcript for the Sonic X episode, "Unfair Ball". : Tails: The X Tornado seems to be running really great since we installed the Chaos Emerald. This has just to be about the smoothest flight I've ever been on. Huh? Chaos Emerald starts glowing. I think it's picked up on something. Ahh! X Tornado starts shaking uncontrollably. I can't control it. Something's pulling us off-course. Maybe it's another Chaos Emerald. Ergh! : Albert: Stop! Stop! : Tails: Better go down there. walks into Diamond Stadium and is amazed by its views. He sees Albert trying to operate a mowing vehicle. Excuse me, sir! Hello? Yo! : Albert: Huh? Ah, keep away! : Tails: Huh, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm in my plane and the Chaos Emerald started glowing and- don't worry mister. I won't hurt ya. : Albert: Sure is some story, little fella. Never would've guessed that was you flying that plane up there. : Tails: I'm sorry if I frightened you just now, sir. I've never seen a stadium as pretty as this before. You know, the grass is practically glowing! : Albert: Thanks for the compliment. Lots of folks say that turf here in Diamond Stadium is the best in the world, which makes me happy because I've been the groundskeeper in Diamond for 30 years. : Tails: 30 years? : Albert: You bet! Only I'm afraid that today's my last day here at the ol' place. You see, the Diamond's manager who wants to build an indoors stadium with artificial turf so this place is gonna be demolished. I'll tell you, leaving this place behind feels like the end of an era. By the way, little fella, did you mention something about an emerald? : Tails: Yeah. out the Chaos Emerald See, I'm looking for an emerald just like this one. It's called a "Chaos Emerald". : Albert: A what? Would this be what you're looking for? : Tails: Ah, a Chaos Emerald! : Albert: I saw it laying next to the dumpster a couple of nights ago. Wasn't sure of what it was. two Chaos Emeralds start glowing. A bright light then shoots straight up into the night sky. : Civilians: What is this? Is this magic? : Knuckles: I know that light. : Decoe: Dr. Eggman! Dr. Eggman! You might want to take a look at this, sir! : Dr. Eggman: What is that light? : Decoe: It appears to be coming from the baseball stadium. : Dr. Eggman: A stadium, you say? Fascinating! a drawer and pulls out a ball. I have a feeling that there's an emerald out in that Diamond! [The Sonic X opening theme, "Gotta Go Fast" or "Sonic X", plays.] : Ella: Now, let's start with the first course. Which knife and fork do we use? : Amy: Uh... these! : Cream: I agree. cries in agreement. : Ella: Right. You're such smart children and what good manners! : Sonic: I don't see why do we need to learn all this etiquette baloney in the first place. : Chris: My mom says it's important to learn good manners so we can eat properly. : Sonic: Well I've never learned anything about manners and I've been eating my whole life. : Mr. Tanaka: Sonic, try to use your fruit knife. : Chuck: I wonder what's keeping Tails. He should be back by now. : Bokkun: Laughs. Sorry, I didn't know it was meal time. But Dr. Eggman's got a real important message for ya! : Sonic: Argh, not again! : Mr. Tanaka: How dare you barge in on us like this! You need to learn some manners. : Bokkun: Eh, that's what you say! message plays. : Dr. Eggman: Good evening, Sonic. I suggest you take a look out your window. : Sonic: Window?! opens a window. : Chuck: What is it? : Cream: That light is coming from a Chaos Emerald. : Chris: Is she right? : Sonic: You're half-right, Cream, but that's not just one Chaos Emerald. : Dr. Eggman: Correct. We both want those emeralds but why not be good sports about it? That's why I suggest that you suite up, and meet me over at the Diamond Stadium. : Mr. Tanaka: Diamond Stadium?! : Chuck: What for? : Dr. Eggman: I challenge you and your friends to a game of winner-take-all baseball! Laughs. : Bokkun: You guys might be a little rusty, so how about some batting practice? : Sonic: Uh oh... starts batting numerous balls at Sonic and co. while they try to avoid them. : Ella: up Bokkun You got a decent swing, but you keep hitting it foul! Bokkun out. : Chris: What kind of pitch was that? : Chuck: I think that was a screwball. : Sonic: We have to get to that stadium! and the others head towards the stadium. : Albert: What just happened there, little fella? : Tails: That always happens when Chaos Emeralds come together. I just hope that one person didn't see it- : Dr. Eggman: Heh-heh-heh! Well, if it isn't my foxy high-flying friend! : Tails: Dr. Eggman! : Dr. Eggman: and looks around in wonder. Where's the rest of your team? It's almost game time! : Tails: Forget it! You want the Chaos Emeralds but I won't give 'em to ya! : Dr. Eggman: Could it be that Sonic and his pals are choosing to forfeit? I must say that's very un-sportsman like of them. If there's one thing I hate more than a meddling hedgehog, it's a quitter! : Tails: I don't get it. What are you talking about? : Dr. Eggman: If they won't play ball with me, I still win! spike at the end of the Egg Mobile transforms into a hand and charges at Tails but the fox dodges it. : Albert: Wh-what's going on here, anyway? hand grabs the Chaos Emerald that Albert is holding. : Tails: Oh no, he's got the emerald! : Dr. Eggman: Heh-heh, one down, one to go! Hand it over! I won it fair and square. Now give me that second emerald or I'll have to use a "forced" play! : Tails: I'd like to see you try! hand tries to grab Tails but Knuckles arrives and smashes the hand. : Knuckles: That was close. Right? : Tails: Knuckles! Am I glad to see you! : Knuckles: Well look who it is. I like your costume. : Dr. Eggman: You again, and what brings you here? Doing Sonic's dirty work? : Knuckles: Let's get out of here, Tails. : Tails: Okay. : Sonic: past the duo in the stadium Hey, how is it going, Knuckles? : Dr. Eggman: Well, if isn't Sonic. I thought you weren't going to show up so I took one of the emeralds and I was just collecting the second. Chuckles But now that you're here, maybe we can play ball. : Sonic: Alright, just give us back that Chaos Emerald. : Dr. Eggman: All in good times, my speedy little opponent but first, let me introduce you to our fellow teammates. : Sonic: Huh? flying saucer appears and shines a bright light at the ground emerging numerous E-21 Ballios robots out of it. : Cream: They're scaring me, Amy. : Amy: It's okay. : Dr. Eggman: Not too shabby, eh? Now why don't we knock off the pre-game ceremonies and get to the reason that we're all here. It's now game time! : Decoe and Bocoe: Let's play ball! : Tails: You can't have your game here! : Chuck: Wait. It just so happens ol' grandpa Chuck is a big baseball fan from way back! : Tails: Huh? : Chuck: A nice, friendly game of baseball sounds like a great idea to me! : Tails: But... but Chuck! : Dr. Eggman: Laughs. Ah, so you're Chuck, are you? Well, it's a great pleasure to finally meet you. A ball game must sound most exciting after being cooped up in that laboratory of yours day after day! : Tails: Hey, if you want to have a ball game, then you have to have it some place else! Isn't anybody listening to me? : Chuck: Well Eggman, if the others are up-court, I will be more than happy to accept your challenge! : Tails: But you can't have your game here, or you're going to ruin all the beautiful turf! : Decoe: What's that loudmouth fox getting out of shape for? : Bocoe: Who knows? : Tails: Hey! I'll let you know that this stadium means a lot to my friend! : Albert: It's okay, Tails. : Tails: Huh? : Albert: Only a matter of time before it's demolished anyway. : Chuck: Have I seen you somewhere? : Albert: Maybe during the seventh inning stretch. My name's Albert Butler and I'm the head groundskeeper. : Chuck: Ah! I thought you looked familiar, I've seen you on television! You were good friends with the owner of the Diamond, Elmer Johnson, right? : Chris: Wow, you know him? : Albert: Elmer and I don't talk much anymore... : Chuck: Cries. This is such an honor to think that I get to play baseball on the world's greatest Diamond Stadium- : Dr. Eggman: Shut your blubbering and let's play baseball! : Amy: Okay. : Cream: How do we play? : Chuck: Alright everybody, time for the Chaos Emerald baseball Playoff- : Dr. Eggman: Chuck aside It's the first annual Eggman Intergalactic Baseball Challenge! : Knuckles: This is sad... : Chris: And totally embarrassing... : Mr. Tanaka: One-two, one-two! : Sonic: Does he have to be on our team? : Cream: Hey Amy, do we get to play too? : Amy: Don't see why not. cries. : Mr. Tanaka: Oh yeah! : Chris: Hey grandpa, I'm not so sure this baseball game is such a good idea. What if Eggman's got something up on his sleeve? : Chuck: You may be right, Chris. For all we know that guy could be using a couped bat. : Chris: That's not exactly what I meant. : Dr. Eggman: Let's decide which team will be first to bat. Rock, paper- : Knuckles: You can't be serious! You do know what will happen if Dr. Eggman wins, don't you? He won't be just winning the game, but the Chaos Emeralds too. If Eggman wins this game, it will be nothing but catastrophe for all of us. : Dr. Eggman: I'd say that's nothing but stinky thinking! : Chuck: Why ruin everyone's fun? : Amy: C'mon Knuckles! Don't you wanna play? : Knuckles: Huh? : Cream: Don't be chicken! : Knuckles: Me? Chicken?! : Mr. Tanaka: Perhaps Mr. Knuckles is simply afraid to play a game of baseball! : Knuckles: Afraid?! I'm not afraid of anything! : Sonic: Great! Then you'll play, huh? : Knuckles: Alright! You asked for it! You want a team player, I'll give you a team player! Let's get this game on! : Decoe: Let's play ball! : Chris: Bring it on! pitcher throws the ball at a superfast speed. : Decoe: Strike 1. : Chris: Huh?! whistles. : Decoe: pitcher pitches. Strike 2. again. Strike 3, one out. : Chris: off. How could anybody hit a ball that fast? : Dr. Eggman: Laughs. Loser! Okay boys, send in the next sucker. steps up into the plate. : Tails: It'll probably be a fastball. E-21 Ballios pitcher stretches its arm across the range and flicks the ball to the E-21 Ballios catcher. : Decoe: Strike 1. : Tails: Hey umpire, that's not fair! : Decoe: What do you want? It's not my fault, he's got long arms. : Amy: Give me your best pitch, ball boy! pitcher pitches the ball. I've got it! strikes the ball flying high. Sonic's team cheers on. : Knuckles: We might not lose after all. Ballios fielder throws another Ballios fielder into the air and catches it. : Decoe: She's out! : Amy: Huh?! But I thought... Eggman laughs. Now I'll show you what I can do. I'm a much better pitcher anyway. the ball and strikes at the Ballios batter. The robot walks off. Uh, sorry about that! pitches and the batting Ballios misses while one of the other Ballios robots starts running on the field to the base where Tails is. It extends its legs to leap over a wide distance onto the base. : Decoe: Safe. : Tails: Losing isn't fun... ball is thrown and the Ballios batter strikes the ball away. : Dr. Eggman: And it's out of the park! runs to the top of the stadium scoreboard and catches it. : Decoe: Home run. Home run. : Chuck: You caught it Sonic, but if it's outside the fence, it doesn't count. : Sonic: Ugh! Who says we gotta play by the rules anyway?! Cut me some slack! next inning begins with Amy batting a pitch which hits the Ballios pitcher, shattering it into pieces. : Amy: Sorry, that's a hit! bats the pitch, resulting in a home run. : Decoe: Sad to say, but it's a home run. team cheers on. : Scarlet: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. This is Scarlet Garcia with the live report from Diamond Stadium. There appears to be a most unusual baseball game happening right this moment. The notorious Dr. Eggman and the team of robots are playing a game between Sonic and friends here at the stadium, the soon-to-be former home of the Diamonds. This is certain to become sports history. This is Scarlet Garcia reporting. Stay tuned to SSTV for continuing coverage for this momentous game. : Chuck: We're closing in on them! Now let's give it our best shot! Tanaka! : Mr. Tanaka: Yes, sir! : Chuck: I'm putting a pitch-hitter for you! : Mr. Tanaka: Huh?! : Chuck: It's Cheese! cries in excitement. Ballios pitcher pitches with hesitation. : Decoe: Ball 1. again. Ball 2. again. Ball 3. again. Ball 4. Take your base. flies towards the first base. : Dr. Eggman: Grr... you big loser! You call yourself a pitcher?! steps into the field. : Decoe: Play ball. : Cream: Oh Mr. Pitcher. Could you... maybe not throw the ball too hard? I've never played before. : Decoe: Ball. Batter takes first base. : Cream: Thank you, Mr. Pitcher! : Dr. Eggman: Grrrrr.... I oughta throw you out into a scrap heap! hits another home-run shot. : Chuck: Alright, Knuckles! Another home-run! : Amy: That means we're tied! : Chris: Ah, look everybody! : Kid: Hey you guys, hit it over this way! : Chuck: Huh? : Albert: Where'd all these people come from? turn to bat. He manages to get to first base. : Dr. Eggman: Grr... you'd strike out that squirt or else! steps into the field. Ballios pitcher pitches. : Decoe: Strike 1. : Chris: Oh no. What if I let the whole team down? : Decoe: pitches again. Strike 2. : Sonic: Time out! : Chris: Huh? : Sonic: Hey, Chris! I know you can get a hit. There's nothing to it, Chris. All you have to do is concentrate. : Chris: That's easy for you to say. He's pitching so fast. : Sonic: So, he throws a couple of fastballs. You can't let that get you down, pal. Just keep on trying and don't give up. Now, get out there and do your best! : Chris: Okay. : Decoe: Play ball. : Chris: Sonic's right. I just have to keep trying. pitcher throws and Chris swings. : Decoe: Strike 3. : Chris: At least I tried my best. : Chuck: Chris! Run! sees a Ballios fielder running after the ball and proceeds to run. Sonic makes it to home base while Chris runs to first base. : Decoe: Safe. : Chris: I did it! I got to first base! team cheers Chris on. : Dr. Eggman: Oh yeah? Those bumbling clowns! They won't make a fool out of me! appears with a remote and Dr. Eggman presses a button on it. One of the Ballios robots has its head detach and attach onto Sonic's head. : Sonic: What's that? : Dr. Eggman: Oh dear! My robot! It's malfunctioning! It will explode any minute now! Run Sonic! Hurry! Run away! : Chris: Sonic, what are we gonna do? : Sonic: He's trying to get us to forfeit the game! I've gotta get rid of this thing quick! around the stadium. Hey, you're really hanging on! : Knuckles: Sonic! : Sonic: Huh? : Knuckles: Jump, Sonic! Hurry! : Sonic: Okay! jumps into the air and Knuckles is charging towards the Ballios head. Hey, watch it, will you?! knocks the head off Sonic and explodes in the air. Thanks, you're a lifesaver! : Dr. Eggman: Laughs. You may have beaten me at baseball, but with these shiny new Chaos Emeralds stucked ever-so-safely in my pocket, I'm the real winner after all! Aren't I?! and escapes. : Amy: Now he has both the Chaos Emeralds. cheering. : Scarlet: As you can see, there's been quite a turnout for this event. The game was, of course, the last to be played in this stadium. Could that be... : Chris: Hey look, it's Elmer Johnson! : Elmer: I was watching at it from home. I must say that that was a remarkable game. It's all thanks to you, Al and I- well Al, I can't help but think how much you've done for the Diamonds over the years and what a great friend you really... : Albert: Thank you. : Elmer: I'm thinking about moving the Diamond turf over to the new stadium intact. I sure could use your help. : Albert: Sure thing. crowd cheers. : Chuck: Well, we might have lost the Chaos Emerald, but I think we've learned an important lesson about working together. And I'm sure you'll agree that we'll be even stronger next time we meet Eggman. Sonic X closing theme "Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) plays as the credits roll. Category:Transcripts